Where's The Love
by xoABLAZEox
Summary: Emma and Sean set Manny and JT up. Manny and JT become Degrassi's cutest new couple. Will a double date end up ruining everything though? Sean, Emma, Manny, and JT start to wonder where's the love? Will the couples stick it out? or will new couples form?
1. I Don't Wanna Spend Another Lonely Night

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic. I haven't exactly figured out this whole uploading thing and everything but hopefully I'll figure it out soon! And I don't really have all that much to write about with Paige and them so let's just say they're on a class trip or something because I haven't written anything for them. I know the grammar isn't the best but it's summer and I still have one week to not think, but I have tried to make the actions and stuff in the best grammar but when they talk I spelled it how they would say it and not correct grammar. I know this isn't that great, but I'd like to know how I can improve so if you'd please review it I'd love it! Ok and on with my story! Sorry for taking up all this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of Degrassi or anything.  
  
Emma is walking home from school. Sean runs and catches up to her. "Hey" said Sean. "Hi" replied Emma. "What's wrong?" "Nothings wrong Sean." "Come on Em, I know you well enough to know when something's wrong." "Well I've been leaving Manny a lot to be with you, and I would just like it if she had someone to be with too." "Well lets set her up." "Set her up? With who?" They continued walking home.  
  
Tobey and JT are walking home from school. "Hey JT wanna come over today?" asked Tobey. Will Kendra be there?" asked JT. "Yea.." "So you want me to come over and supervise? Or be the third wheel?" "Well I just leave you out a lot and I wanted to see if you wanted to come one day." "Well I don't." JT stormed off in the opposite direction.  
  
That night Sean and Emma are on the phone. "So who should we set Manny up with?" asked Emma. "Hmmm well whatabout JT?" asked Sean. "JT, makes sense, Tobey has Kendra and he's his best friend, and JT is cute.." "What?" "But he can never compete with you." "Ok, good." She could tell he was smiling. "So how are we going to set them up?" "I've got a plan."  
  
Manny is sitting in her room with the phone up to her ear listening to the busy tone. "Ugh, she must be talking to Sean again, when is she not?" she thought to herself.  
  
Next day at school Emma spotted Tobey in the hall. "Tobey! Wait up!" Emma yelled as she ran up to Tobey. "Hey! What's up?" asked Tobey. "You have to help me and Sean." "Do what?" "Set JT and Manny up" "Why?" "Well you have Kendra, I have Sean, and that leaves JT and Manny with no one, so why not each other?" "Your right, so what do we do?" "Sean came up with this, we act like we're going to the movies, this Friday, I'll convince Manny to come along and you convince JT. Then Sean and I have to cancel but only tell Manny, and still make her go. You do the same with JT. That way they won't think they'll be alone together. I'll get two tickets to a movie and pretend I bought six, so that when they do realize they're alone, they won't back out." "Ok, sounds like a plan, when do we put it into action?" "ASAP, you talk to JT, I'll talk to Manny, I'll get you a ticket for JT tomorrow." "Ok, talk to yah later."  
  
JT sees Tobey and Emma talking. When Emma walked away JT walked up to where Tobey was standing. "Hey Tobes! What was that about?" asked JT. "Emma just wanted to know if Kendra and I wanted to go to the movies with her and Sean Friday." Said Tobey. "Oh.." "She said you should come too. Manny will be there." "I guess as long as I'm not the only 3rd wheel." "Of course not, you'll be the 6th wheel, Manny's the 3rd wheel." Laughed Tobey. "Ha ha, I"M the joker here! Remember?"  
  
Emma walked up to Manny at her locker. "Hey Manny" Emma said cheerfully. "Oh hey Em, I tried to call you last night." said Manny. "Oh I'm so sorry, I was talking to Sean, but I wanna ask you something." "Ok, what?" "Do you wanna come to the movies with Sean and me Friday?" "And be the 3rd wheel?" "NO! Tobey and Kendra are coming too." "Oh, so I can be the 5th wheel?" "JT is coming, you can keep him company." "I dunno Em.." "Come on Manny. Please? PLEASE?" "ok fine, Friday?" "Yes" Emma smiled and they walked to class.  
  
Emma saw Sean walking out of school and scream, "Sean!!" He turned around and saw Emma. "Emma!!" he yelled. "Guess what?" she said. "What?" he asked. "Its working!! Your plan!!" "Great! So you wanna do something Friday while Manny and JT are out?" "Sure, what did you have in mind?" "We could rent a movie and then go back to my house or something?" "That sound great! Wanna come with me to buy the tickets for Manny and JT?" "Sure" They walk off hand in hand.  
  
Next day Manny and Emma are walking to school. "Oh yea, here" Emma said while handing Manny a movie ticket. "Oh thanks, why do you have them now?" asked Manny. "I dunno, my mom says something about they're cheaper if you buy them early." "Oh ok" They continue walking to school.  
  
Emma walks up to Tobey in the hall. "So, is JT coming?" asked Emma. "Yep, sure is." Answered Tobey. "Ok, great! Here's his ticket, if he asks, my mom thinks its cheaper to buy them early, ok?" "Sure.." "So tomorrow, tell JT you can't go, it'll be such short notice he won't think about not going." "Ok, I really hope this works." "It will." Emma walked away.  
  
It was Friday morning at school. Tobey saw JT and was running to catch up to him. "JT!! Wait up!" yelled Tobey. He caught up with JT as JT turned around. "What?" asked JT. "About tonight, I can't come." "Why not?" "I dunno, Kate and dad got mad last night, told me I couldn't go." "Oh.." "But you should still go." "Waste a perfectly good movie ticket by not going? Who do you think your talking to? I'm still going. What'd you do with yours?" "Kate took it." "Ok, as long as your not wasting it." They walked to class.  
  
Emma and Manny are standing at their lockers talking. "So, movies tonight right?" asked Manny. "Umm. about that." said Emma. "Don't tell me your not going?" "Well, Tracker hurt his hand yesterday and Sean asked me to come over and help him, what was I supposed to say?" "Maybe you already had plans?" "Come on Manny, we'll reschedule, I promise." "Ok fine, but what do I do with my ticket?" "You should still totally go! You don't wanna leave JT being the only 3rd wheel do you?" "Ugh, I guess not." "Great" Emma said smiling as they walked to class. 


	2. This Kiss

Author's Note: I think I've got the hang of this whole uploading thing, It's pretty weird tho! So yea.. I'll jus let y'all read this. N please review it! Thanks a bunches!  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Degrassi or anything!  
  
Sean and Emma are walking to the movie rentals. "I really think this will work. Thanks so much for the plan!" said Emma. "Anything for you Em." Replied Sean. Emma smiled at him. He put his arm around her waist, and they continued walking. "So what movie did you want to see?" "Whatever you want." "Come on, help me pick!" They walk down the street.  
  
That night JT was standing in front of the theater waiting for the everyone else to get there. Manny walked up, "Hey" she said. "Hey" he replied. "Where's Tobey and Kendra?" "They couldn't come, where's Emma and Sean?" "Canceled too...you don't think they.." "No, they wouldn't.." "THEY DID!!!" "MAN! I can't believe Tobey!" "HEY! What's so wrong with being set up with me?" "Nothing, its just, I wanted to ask you out on my own." Manny smiled and said, "Lets see the movie." They walk in the theater.  
  
Emma and Sean walk in the movie rental place. "So, DVD or VHS?" asked Emma. "DVD" answered Sean. "Ok, what should we see?" "Em, you pick" "Seeaaann.." "Fine" He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to him. "How about this?" He picks up a DVD. "The Ring? Isn't that scary?" "That's the point." He puts his other arm around her and hugs her from the back. She looks up at him and smiles, he smiles back. They walk up to pay for it, then walk out. "Wish I had a girl like that back then." Said a worker. "I know you do" said another.  
  
Manny and JT walk inside the theater. "So where do you like to sit?" asked Manny. "Very front, you?" answered JT. "Very back." "How about the middle?" "That's great." "Look at this, our first date, set up, a scary movie." He said laughing. "Yea, I wish Emma hadn't gotten tickets for a scary movie." "Why not?" "I get too scared." Laughing again he said, "Whatever you say." Manny started laughing too as they sat down.  
  
Emma and Sean are at Sean's house. They're cuddled on the couch together. "This is fun!" Emma exclaimed. "Yea we should do this more often." Replied Sean. "Time alone or lay on the couch?" Emma said laughing. "BOTH!!" Sean stated laughing too. Emma hit him with a pillow and they broke into a pillow fight. "I'm gonna get you!!" she yelled! "Not if I get you first!!!" he replied. He reaches up, puts his arm around her waist, pulls her down on top of him, and kisses her. After several minutes she pulled away. "I should get home." She said. "Yea, I'll walk you." he said. "Ok, thanks."  
  
In the movies. Manny jumped and covered her eyes with her hands. JT saw this and reached down and took her hands off her eyes. He looked into her eyes and kissed her. He pulled away and whispered "I won't let anything come near you." in her ear. Manny smiled at him and he smiled back. He put his arm around her. About forty-five minutes later the movie gets over. "I'll walk you home." JT offered. "Ok." Said Manny. When they got in front of Manny's house, JT leaned in to kiss her but she moved her head and gave him a hug. JT whispered "I like you". Manny lifted her head up and looked at him. He looked in her eyes and kissed her. Manny pulled away and whispered, "I like you too...I gotta go.." She hugged him again and slide her hand down his arm and grabbed his hand. Just when both their arms were stretched out she looked back and smiled. He smiled too. She let go and walked inside. He walked home as happy as could be. 


	3. My Boyfriend's Back

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Degrassi.  
  
The next morning Emma woke up thinking about Sean. Then she remember about Manny and JT. She thought she'd call Manny to find out how it went, but before she could get to the phone, it started ringing. "Emma! Phone for you! It'd Manny!" yelled her mom. Emma picked up the phone, "So how was your date with JT?" "Emma Nelson! I can't believe you!" "Why? What did I do?" Emma asked innocently. "You set me up!!" "It was Sean's idea!" "Sean was in on it too??" "Tobey and Kendra too" "Ahh, well thanks!" "It went that well?" "Even better!" "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" "Well we realized you set us up. Then went inside, during the movie I covered my eyes with my hands." "Manny, it couldn't of been that scary!" "Let me finish!! He took my hands off my eyes and.you won't believe it.." "Come on tell me already!" "We kissed!" "You kissed JT??" "I know I know but.." They did that screamy thing they always do. "Ok so what happened after that?" "He whispered 'I won't let anything come near you.'" "Awwwwww. How sweet!" "When the movie got over he walked me home. He tried to kiss me again but I just hugged him." "Manny!" "wait. He said 'I like you.' And I looked at him and he kissed me. I said 'I like you too.' Then hugged him and went inside." "Sounds like you had a great date!" "yea I know" That screamy thing they do.  
  
JT was laying on the floor in his room with the phone in his hand. "I should call her." He thought to himself. "No then I would seem desperate." He thought again. "But what if she doesn't like me?" "No that's crazy she told me she liked me." "I need to talk to her." "No I should wait for school, its only today and tomorrow." "Ahh but I want to talk to her!" He dialed her number in the phone. Beep beep beep beep. It was busy. "I'll talk to her at school." He said out loud.  
  
Emma and Manny were still on the phone. "So are you his girlfriend?" asked Emma. "I'm not sure." Replied Manny. "Call him!" "No" "why not?" "It would make me look desperate or something, I mean we went out last night!" "I guess, but you have to talk to him at school Monday!" "What do you think I'm gonna like run away from him or something?" Emma started laughing. Manny started laughing too.  
  
Monday morning at school Emma and Manny are at their lockers. "So have you seen him?" asked Emma. "No, have you?" asked Manny. "Nope." "I hope he's here!" "Look there he is!" Emma pointed to JT at his locker. "I'll leave you alone so he can come over." Emma walked away and Manny just looked into her locker. Emma walked past JT. "Go talk to her." Emma told JT. Then she walked over to Sean. "Hey Emma!" said Sean when he saw her walking over to him. "Hey!" said Emma. "What's up?" "Oh nothing just waiting to see what happens with her and JT. What about you?" "Nothing." "I had a really great time at your house." She said smiling. "Yea, me too." He gave her a smile. "I love that. And his eyes. And I just love him." She thought to herself. "I love her smile and hair and eyes and just everything about her." He thought to himself. "Can I walk you to class?" asked Sean. "I'd love that." He took her hand and they walked down the hall.  
  
JT walked over to Manny's locker where she was standing. "Hey" he said. She looked at him and smiled then said, "Hey" "Soo, I really had a great time Friday." He said. "yea me too." "Umm, I was wondering." "yea JT?" "Mannuela Santos, will you be my girlfriend?" JT practically screamed. "James Tiberius Yorke I'd love to." Manny said just as loud as he did. "Ok, back to Manny and JT." JT said laughing. Manny started laughing too. JT put his arm around Manny's waist. "Should we go to class?" asked JT. "And let everyone know about us!" Manny answered. JT took Manny's hand and they walked to class. They walked in the door and everyone looked at them. "Looks like things went good?" asked Tobey. Manny and JT smiled and sat down. 


	4. Author's Note

Hey! Sorry I haven't written in a while I'm having a real problem coming up with the next part, I know what the end will be but its just this chapter that's giving me problems. Also, school is starting in 2 days so I'm pretty busy, but I promise I'll think of something to write and get it posted ASAP. Thanks! 


End file.
